Kurisu Makise
Kurisu Makise (牧瀬紅莉栖 Makise Kurisu) is a young and extremely talented neuroscience researcher. She is the main heroine of the series and her route is the route that will lead to the "true" and complete ending of the game. Appearance Kurisu is an eighteen-year-old female, with waist-length, reddish hair, and dull blue eyes; her hair ranges in ginger shades all the way from mahogany to auburn. She prefers to let her hair hang loose. She has an unusual fashion statement, with her outfit being composed of a white long-sleeved blue-rimmed dress shirt. Her shirt is tucked into a pair of black shorts on top of black tights, held up by a white belt with a gold buckle. Her red tie hangs loosely around her collar, and she wears a loose khaki jacket that covers her upper thighs, and has black and white straps at the end of both sleeves and the rim which are used to keep the entire jacket on her arms. She also wears a pair of black boots which are partially unzipped and folded down. Once "recruited" into the Future Gadgets laboratory, Okabe gave her Daru's white lab coats that he never uses and is often seen wearing one while in-lab. She is rather short, being 160 cm at age 18. Personality Unlike people of her age, Kurisu has shown a more mature attitude, usually calm and collected even when someone is acting tense in front of her. However, she can also show a much more timid side at times. She has been described as a tsundere by Rintarou Okabe and Itaru Hashida time and time again. She has proven to be greatly annoyed by Okabe's paranoid tendencies. Her accomplishments in spite of her youth have exposed Kurisu to the jealousy of those who consider themselves her betters. As a result, she has adopted an acerbic attitude that functions to hide her vulnerabilities. At heart, Kurisu is a very curious girl who loves science and can't resist an interesting experiment. She occasionally makes statements - for example, that data collection should be considered before a subject's privacy - that have led Okarin to dub her a fellow mad scientist. Kurisu does not approve. Though she's hesitant to admit it, she's a frequent user of the text board @Channel, donning the identity "KuriGohan and Kamehameha". Rintarou likes to trick her into admitting this habit, much to her chagrin. When posting on @channel her personality is noticeably different, as she often uses Netspeak or emoticons to communicate and her posts are generally much less mature than her usual dialogue. Quotes *"I am a scientist, I have to act on my own theory. I can't let my emotions get in the way. But it's impossible to forget everything... because I've known you for longer than we've lived. This is reality. This is the world." *"People's feelings are memories that transcend time." *(After kissing Okabe) "There was a scientific rationale for that! Because... important memories, including, but not limited to, one's first kiss, are stored in the hippocampus, which makes them harder to forget. *“Time is passing so quickly. Right now, I feel like complaining to Einstein. Whether time is slow or fast depends on perception. Relativity theory is so romantic. And so sad." Secret *Sometimes wear even shorts white lines is along the front and back part (similar as the Nine brand of IF "Hyperdimension Neptunia"). *In somersault also possible motor nerves preeminent. *Martial Arts are also bamboo. *It is trying to overcome the not good to use chopsticks. *I have won the driver's license of bikes and cars. *I good at provocation, such as the buttocks Pen Pen. *I or the such as Forward upward circling in Horizontal bar. Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Humans Category:Detectives Category:Big Good Category:Serious Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Lead Females Category:Genius Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Assistants Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Tsundere Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Deuteragonists Category:False Antagonist